


As tender as a beskar covered fist in the face

by Ewina



Series: Kesett ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: BD-1 needs some flight thrusters for Cal and Boba's peace of mind.
Relationships: BD-1 & Boba Fett, BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Boba Fett/Cal Kestis
Series: Kesett ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	As tender as a beskar covered fist in the face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/gifts), [bureau_pinery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureau_pinery/gifts).



> No beta, all mistakes are mine, yada yada, if you read my fics you know the speech.
> 
> It's still your fault, you two.

“BD!” 

It was a scream of despair that ripped through Cal’s vocal chords as he could do nothing but watch the small droid fall into the ravine, his last Beep echoing through between the canyon’s walls. The rage almost took over the redhead, it felt like a wave trying to drown everything in its way, but Cal fought it off, BD would be so disappointed in him. Lighting his saber, he began making his way through the enemies that had forced him in this place, those that were the reason he had just lost his sweet little BD. He was like an implacable force of nature, cutting through them like bantha butter. There was no pity, no mercy, Cal didn’t feel inclined, and the Force didn’t contradict him on it. So absorbed was he in his work that he didn’t even hear the rumbling purr of jetpack thrusters moving up between the rock walls.

What he heard however was the soft “Bee-Boo-Beep” BD thrilled behind him. He turned on his heels, eyes closed, like he was scared it was but a dream.

“Mind telling me why I had to catch BD trying to learn how to fly?” 

Boba’s voice was teasing even through his vocoder as he landed near his jetii, their droid held tightly against his armoured chest, little head laying on his paldron.

“Beep! Beep! Boo-Beep!”

“You are right BD, the first thing we will do when we get home is get you some thrusters so you can at least reach a perch if you ever decide to fall in a canyon again.”

“Beeeeep!”

Boba laughed at the whiny noise BD let out. Before his breath cut off in a huff as Cal jumped on him, wrapping himself around his body, and sandwiching the small droid between them. Managing to extract one arm from the strangulating hug he was held in, Boba took off his buy’ce and kissed his kar’ta’s head, whispering comfortingly in his ear. The feeling of something cold and hard rubbing under his jaw made him smile as BD rubbed his head against him like a tooka. Brushing his lips against the metal surface of the droid’s head, Boba spoke.

“We are alive, we are fine, and no one will change that. I promise.”


End file.
